Only To Her
by Tarafina
Summary: Sometimes, he had the worst timing. Chlollie!


**Title**: Only to Her  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Summary**: Sometimes, he had the _worst _timing.

**_Only to Her _**

**1/1 **

Three and a half years into her work as Watchtower and Chloe Sullivan couldn't be happier with her life at large. There were up and downs; her boys often got hurt while out on missions, but they always came back alive. Not everything went according to plan, there were unfortunate casualties. But she felt as if every day, she and the team were doing the very best to keep the world as safe as they could. They'd shut down an uncountable number of 33.1 warehouses while simultaneously taking on the rest of the world as well. It was never easy, but it was worth it. 

She had a large mug of coffee in front of her, her comm. in her ear and the schematics to their latest target overhead. They were coming out of this one alive and well, too. It was her job, after all, to keep them safe and alert. They didn't always make it easy. When they got bored doing recon, they talked about whatever was on their minds. With Bart it was usually flirting, with Victor it was often him asking her about her latest big hack, AC liked to tell her about his next rally for the fishes, while Oliver tried to remind them to stay on task. Still, as odd as the whole set up sometimes was, she wouldn't trade it for anything. 

True, her dream job at the Daily Planet fell through, for her anyway. She wished Lois all the best, but it just wasn't her place anymore. She belonged behind the large steel desk at QueenTowers, watching over the world like she was meant to do. With the information at her fingertips and the heroes at her disposal; waiting for their directions. The League had grown over the years, but she still worked with her main boys. There were various outfits all over the world, all answering to Oliver, but working on their own while their leader did what he could, where he could. 

She wiggled her toes inside of her fluffy slippers and wondered who fiddled with the heat. With no sign of danger in reach for any of her boys, she stood up and hurried toward the wall dial to turn it up a bit. She was back in her seat so quickly, not even Bart had really moved from his position. 

"Watchtower to Green Arrow, where's my favorite throw blanket?" she queried, frowning. 

Seriously, it was freezing! 

She heard her boyfriend of two and a half years sigh and she just knew he was shaking his head in amusement. "You're sitting on it. Rosie folded it and left it where you like." 

"Huh…" She stood up and pulled her handmade quilt out to toss over her legs. "I thought we fired Rosie?" 

"No I found out it was Lenny that was stealing, not Rosie. So I rehired her and fired Lenny," he reminded. 

"Oh." She frowned. "But I liked Lenny." 

"He took your favorite earrings, Sidekick," he told her, his tone betraying his humor. 

She scowled. "Jerk. He got what he deserved!" 

He laughed; lower than usual due to his distorter. It made her shiver. 

She leaned forward, scanning the schematics once more. "Watch your left, Cyborg." 

"Got it." 

Chloe tugged a bag of gummy bears over to her. Odd that it was already out. She usually kept them in the drawer to her left. It'd become a late-night addiction that she had to hide from Bart, given he sussed out candy like no other. She removed every single red one and placed them in a bowl next to her. They were Ollie's favorite. 

"Has anybody come across the records room?" she wondered, leaning back in her chair. 

"I think it's on Level Two," Bart informed her. "I've already ran this whole level three times and I can't find it." 

She nodded, despite the fact that he couldn't see her. 

"How many guards is that so far?" 

"Four for me," Oliver said. 

"Three," Victor put in. 

"Three here too," AC added. 

"Hah, got you all beat. Six here, _mamacita_!" Bart bragged. 

She rolled her eyes, her mouth quirking up as she lifted her mug of brew to her lips once more. 

"Not everything's a race," AC reminded with a sigh. 

"You're just mad 'cause I beat you," he replied cockily. 

He scoffed. "Why would I be mad?" 

"You don't want to look less manly in front of Watchtower, of course." He sighed with fake remorse. "You just can't compare to this, Fishhead." 

She heard Victor snicker and shook her head. 

"Eyes on the prize, boys," Oliver told them in an exasperated tone. 

"Whoever gets the most guards gets a kiss from Watchtower when we get back!" Bart exclaimed, completely ignoring Oliver's chastisement. 

"You can't just market me out like that!" she said, eyes wide with surprise. 

"It was just a little incentive!" 

She laughed at his ridiculous excuse. 

"Seriously, I think it's time you gave up on her," AC said through the comm.. 

"No way! She'll see the light one day!" 

"She's been dating your boss for almost three years. I think you're out of the picture, short man," Victor interceded. 

"Until she's got a ring on her finger, I'm not giving up!" he replied petulantly. 

She shook her head. Honestly, it was flattering, but she saw a little brother in Bart and that made it weird. 

"You know, he's got a point Watchtower," Oliver said. 

Chloe lifted a brow, eyes looking over the screen carefully. "Yeah? You think I'll see the light and leave your green leathered ass?" 

He laughed; low and sexy. Her toes curled in her slippers. She couldn't wait until he got home. 

"Actually, I meant more along the ring on your finger part." 

Her eyes widened, smile fizzling from her face. 

She was pretty sure every spot on the screen except Oliver's stopped in shock. 

"W-What?" she sputtered. "Are you doing what I think you're doing?" she asked uncertainly. 

"Proposing over the comm.? Yeah, I think he is," Victor assured. 

She blinked rapidly and considered pinching herself. "Is now the _time_?" she asked, shaking her head. 

"Probably the best time," he said nonchalantly. "Who knows if I'll return?" 

"You can't _guilt _her into marrying you," AC muttered. 

"On your right, Aquaman," she said rather absently. 

She heard the squabble loud and clear and could see that AC was winning easily against the guard. 

"Say no, _mamacita_! You're better off with me!" Bart announced loudly. 

"Am I clear up ahead?" AC wondered, panting. 

"Yes," she replied. 

From Bart's tone, she knew his brow was furrowed in confusion. "Yes you'll marry Oliver or yes AC's clear?" 

She sighed. "This is too much." 

"Keep your calm, Watchtower," Oliver assured in his strong, leader-like voice. "So far there haven't been any real threats. No sweat." 

"Dude, she was just proposed to by a guy in a building filled with armed guards that want us dead!" Bart reminded. 

"Glass half full kind of guy, Impulse?" she asked with an unladylike snort. "I never pegged you that way." 

"Only when it comes to you marrying the wrong hero, baby." 

She rolled her eyes. "Two up ahead, Arrow," she informed him. 

There was a scuffle before Oliver's heavy breathing surfaced over the comm.. "I'm just saying… Even if it wasn't live or die, I think we should get married." 

She shook her head, half-smiling. "And when did you decide this?" she wondered. 

He took a moment and she could just imagine his expression as he pretended to weigh over what she was sure to be something he'd already thought to say. He was just naturally charming that way. It would probably be her downfall. 

"Somewhere in between showering this morning and you putting my gear on for me," he told her. No doubt grinning from the way he was talking. 

The three other Justice League boys groaned; some mixed with amused laughter. 

"TMI," Bart muttered. 

"I need a girlfriend," AC input. "You know anyone, Watchtower?" 

"Maybe." 

"You're going to have to be more clear," Victor reminded. 

She chuckled slightly. "Maybe I know somebody for AC."

"And what about my proposal?" Oliver asked, clearly unperturbed by the situation at hand. He was currently walking through dangerous territory, his only real eyes on the area blurred by his proposal and he was acting as though he was just taking a stroll. 

She lifted her hands, placing them on either side of her face, wide eyes staring at the screen. "I don't think I'm in the right mind set to answer that…" She bit her lip, running a hand through her hair. "Turn right Cyborg. Three heat sigs to your left, Impulse." 

"Yes, ma'am." 

"I'm on it." And just three seconds later, Bart's proud voice informed her, "Got 'em." 

"You're supposed to operate well under pressure," Oliver chastised, amusement obvious. 

She scoffed. "It's a little different when we're talking explosives, guns and die hard missions." 

"As opposed to spending the rest of your life with me?" he asked, sure to be smirking. "Should I be insulted?" 

The boys laughed. 

She sighed, sipping her coffee. "No. I just mean… I mean can't we talk about this _later_?" she asked hopefully. This was not the time for the conversation. Not the time or the _place_. They were on a mission for crapsakes! She should be completely focused on her task not thinking of white dresses and how delicious he always looked in a tux. She shook her head, frowning. 

"Hold on." She could hear him fighting in hand-to-hand combat as the two heat signatures could be seen mixing on her screen. "Clear," he breathed out. "And later's not an option." 

"Why?" she asked, brows furrowing.

"Because I said so," he replied easily. 

"That's ridiculous! It's not even a real excuse!" she exclaimed. 

He snorted. "I don't know why you're even thinking about it. You know you want to marry me." 

He could be _so _arrogant sometimes. She frowned. _Why _did she love that about him? It should be a turn_off. _

"Yeah and why would I want to do a thing like that?" She leaned back in her chair, a self satisfied smirk covering her face. "I hear the sex gets boring after marriage." 

He laughed, thick and deep and she could feel it all the way down to her bones. "You don't _really _think that'll happen to us." He paused, before asking a little deeper, more ran and sensual, "You remember last weekend?" 

"Don't answer that!" Bart told her through the comm.. 

"This is getting dirty," AC mentioned. "Does anybody else feel like we're listening in?" 

"Yes," Victor sighed. 

She rolled her eyes, ignoring the others. "Yeah, I remember." 

"And you think we'll get boring?" he asked, snorting disagreeably. 

She sighed in defeat. "Not really." 

She knew he was grinning; that overconfident grin he always had. She bit her lip. He probably looked good enough to eat all dressed up in green leather and walking the building with that utterly glorified smirk. 

"Then what other excuses do you have?" he wondered in amusement. 

"I think I'm fresh out," she admitted with a sigh. "Gimme a few minutes and I'll make a list." 

He chuckled. "Just admit it, Watchtower. You want to marry me. You want to spend the rest of your life having amazing sex and risking your life all in the name of faceless justice." 

She chewed her lip, eyes turning down for only a moment. "I dunno. How am I supposed to explain this proposal to anyone?" She lifted a shoulder. "There should be kneeling and a ring and a candlelight dinner with the certainty of incredible sex at the end!" 

"Well, the dinner and kneeling is out. The incredible sex is a given. And the ring…" She leaned forward, eyes still set purposefully on the screen before her. "Check the drawer where you keep your gummybears." 

She lifted a brow, but did as told. Her breath caught in her throat as she laid eyes on the emerald and diamond engagement ring sitting in a beautiful black box with velvet lining. It was… her. Them. All in one incredibly beautiful ring. She felt her eyes sting with tears and her mouth drew up in a grin. 

"Marry me," he told her. 

She sucked in a shaky breath, covering her quivering mouth with one hand. "Ollie," she whispered, shaking her head. 

"Say yes or I'm not taking one more step." 

She watched as his heat signature came to a complete stop. Up ahead there were four guards walking in his direction. 

She blinked away her tears. "You can't just…" 

"Marry me, petal," he repeated, this time much softer. 

She swallowed the ball of emotion in her throat. Unbelievable! He really was. Two and a half years they'd been together. Most of that, she'd spent living in his apartment or traveling the world with him. Always at his side; his partner, his equal. He still called her Sidekick, but now it was more an endearment that a statement of rank. And she _loved _him. God, did she ever. She loved him physically; those hands, those eyes, that incredible body that did things to hers that she couldn't even put into words. And emotionally; on every level he seemed to meet her. That oftentimes stoic persona fell when they were alone. He was just Ollie to her. Her Ollie. There was Green Arrow and Watchtower, Oliver Queen and Chloe Sullivan. And then Ollie and his delicate petal. He treasured her and loved her and never let her forget it. She'd never felt more important, more loved than when she was in his arms. When he was whispering in her ear or kissing her gently. When he was holding her hand as they walked down the street or cuddled up together on a lazy Sunday. When he was taking her hard and deep against the slick wall of their shower or making slow love to her in their bed. It was all new to her; a relationship that worked and didn't falter in any degree. No secrets, no distance, no fear or insecurity. 

Why was she even questioning this? 

"Please, put him out of his misery. The sooner you say yes, the sooner we can get out of here!" AC interrupted her thoughts. 

She laughed, sniffling slightly. "Yes." 

"Yes?" Oliver asked, slightly awed. 

She giggled. "Yes. I'll marry you." She shook her head, smiling so large her face hurt. "Now get moving! You have four up ahead. I expect you home in one piece. That incredible sex involves both of us!" 

Laughing, he got back to work. 

She shook her head. This could only happen to her. Sometimes, he had the _worst _timing. Still… She wouldn't change it. 

* * *

**Author's Note**: _Hope you enjoyed this. Reviews are sustenance, readers! Luv yas - Fina!_


End file.
